


refrain

by chosuiri



Category: A3! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a3/i7 crossover event when, welcome to me on my bullshit rarepairs again: this time crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: “Um, just that Chikage-san isn’t a bad person.” Sakuya twiddles his fingers, although he keeps direct eye contact with Mitsuki. “He’s just that kind of person on the outside. He’s a huge softie on the inside-- he’s like a cranky grandpa!”---In preparation for appearing in a stage play with the rest of Pythagoras Trio, Mitsuki temporarily joins Mankai for one of Spring Troupe's productions. He clashes immediately with a certain glasses wearing guy with green hair, though-- and it's not Yamato.





	refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noirwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirwick/gifts).



> merry christmas, cen, i'm your secret santa!
> 
> i hope you appreciate this, dad, i wrote u content of our wonderful crossover rarepair because well where else will we fucking get it
> 
> to everyone else who clicked on this... thank u for giving chikamitsu a chance. chikage is an asshole but i have bad taste and so does mitsuki

“You want me to participate already?” Mitsuki blinks, pointing at himself dumbfoundedly. A bit anxious about meeting the main actors of the troupe, he stands there next to the director as he twiddles his fingers. “I haven’t really done improv before…”

“You’re good at coming up with things on the spot though,” Izumi returns with a reassuring smile on her face, “I think you’ll do a decent job, Mitsuki-kun!”

Mitsuki brightens up slightly, and rolls up his sleeves, “right, I’m a professional! I haven’t done much of stage acting, but it looks fun!” He’s actually learned about the company when he went to one of the plays with Yamato, who’s received tickets from a co-star of his who was also a part of the theatre company. It was back earlier in the year during spring, and the two of them went to a play based off the Wizard of Oz.

Oh, that means he’s going to be working with the actors from that play? That’s pretty crazy-- despite being in the entertainment industry himself, he felt a bit intimidated to meet these talented actors. They infinitely have much more experience than him, especially with plays like this.

Of course, that’s all part of the reason why Mitsuki has been sent here to help out and get some experience from the project. In actuality, he’s been asked to appear alongside Yamato and Nagi in a stage play production starting later in the year. He think she’s lacking in this sort of thing compared to his other group members, so he’s decided to come here and learn from a theatre troupe.

The door opens, and then a steady stream of young men flood the room. Immediately, Mitsuki stiffens as he stands up straight to make himself look a bit taller.

“Oh?” A voice that sounds _really_ like Yaotome speaks up, and Mitsuki already fixes his gaze on the speaker. He was taller, and somehow, the same height as Yaotome too, with light green hair and round hipster looking glasses. “Who’s the kid?” Alright, he’s earned a number one spot on Mitsuki’s ass kicking list.

Before Mitsuki can say anything, Izumi cuts him off with a loud and clear voice. “Chikage-san, everyone, this is Izumi Mitsuki of IDOLiSH7. He’s kindly taken time out of his schedule to join us for this production! I thought it’d be nice if he joined us for practice.”

“Director, do you like idols…” Another boy mutters, but this time with a voice that _oddly resembles a certain old man he knows_ , “I knew it, I should become an idol. Then we’ll get--”

“Rejected!” She exclaims, “Masumi-kun, you’re not quitting to become an idol.”

Masumi grumbles, averting his gaze from Mitsuki and instead shuffling to be just a bit closer to Izumi-- while making sure to flash one glare at Mitsuki if he does anything as to barely brush Izumi’s hand. _Yeesh_ , he’s possessive. He tries to imagine his own little brother being possessive over their manager, and all he can do is laugh at the thought.

Yeah, no way Iori would be that intense.

However this boy doesn’t show any other intention on being friendly with him, so Mitsuki hopes that maybe he’s not paired with him for practice. Either way, he clears his throat and takes a moment to introduce himself. “Like Director said, I’m Izumi Mitsuki! And for _your_ information, I’m 21.” He sends a glare in Chikage’s direction, but he clicks his tongue and shrugs in return with a small smile. The nerve of that guy! “I have experience in voice acting and in dramas, but a stage production is a first! I look forward to working with you guys!” He quickly finishes, and is met with the admiring gaze of the taller boy with vibrant magenta hair.

“Acting is a whole lot of fun, Mitsuki-san! I think you’ll pick up fast!” He pipes in with a small smile, “I’m the leader of Spring Troupe, Sakuma Sakuya!”

Mitsuki can’t help but smile too at the leader’s earnest words-- he’s pretty warmed by them, really! He seems to be around Riku’s age, and seems just as friendly as him too.

Sakuya continues to introduce the rest of the troupe nonetheless, and soon Mitsuki becomes fairly familiar with all of them. Tsuzuru is the script writer for the company, and has a fairly gentle disposition (although he seems to be a very tired college student). Masumi, who he was already threatened by, is actually a high school student like Iori, but is very talented despite his strong attachment to Izumi. Then there’s Itaru, who seems to be a calming and elite adult, but actually seems pretty lazy and rather fixated on his phone. He recognizes the game he’s playing as one of the ones Tamaki plays regularly-- maybe he’ll ask later. After that there is Citron, who seems very nice, although his Japanese is a bit jumbled. Either way, that finally left them to his introduction to Chikage, who actually works at the same company as Itaru-- and still screams asshole to him despite Sakuya’s constant claims that _he’s a really nice guy_.

He might be similar in Yamato that he’s just weak to earnest types like Sakuya, though…

Izumi clasps her hands together, with all the introductions being done, and all of Spring Troupe’s eyes settle on her. “Then, introductions are done? Okay, let’s get to practice! Since Tsuzuru-kun’s still working on the script--”

“Sorry…” Tsuzuru cuts in immediately to apologize, “I think I just need a bit more inspiration for it.”

“Take your time, Tsuzuru-kun!” Sakuya pauses, “right, maybe you’ll figure out something from practice? I think Mitsuki-san can be pretty inspirational!”

Mitsuki laughs, “I hope I’ll be able to help? What are we gonna practice then..?”

“Improv!” Citron grins, “it is very fun! We should demonstrate, right? Director, what scenario?”

“Eh… oh! Let’s make it easier for Mitsuki-kun, then? Your scenario is an idol meet-n-greet handshake event!” Izumi nods, and then backs off to let the troupe discuss their prompt.

* * *

 _Geez, why am I the one being the fan… well, it’s not far at all from the truth!_ Mitsuki clears his throat, adjusting his shirt as he tries to act extremely nervous as he whispers to Sakuya, “Hiro, I’m really nervous! We’re really going to see SPRINGSTER in person..!”

“I know right! My heart is beating super fast…” Sakuya sighs as he clutches his own chest. With her other hand, though, he seems to firm up in his resolve a little and grabs Mitsuki’s hand to squeeze it reassuringly. “But we should be calm when we meet them! You’re gonna line up for Saku-san, aren’t you?”

Mitsuki grins, “but of course! His face is my totally my type, so he’s gotta be my favorite! How about you? You going for Kento?” He swears he’s said something like that to Sougo before at a TRIGGER concert… ah, well. Whatever. It’s still acting! And so far, he’s getting vigorous nods from Izumi which means he’s doing pretty good so far.

Sakuya’s eyes shine at the mention of this Kento, “yeah! It’s gonna be a dream come true, Kai!”

Tsuzuru then imitates a voice of an announcer,  “everyone line up to your respective SPRINGSTER member!”

Mitsuki isn't wholly sure about how accurate this ordeal is, but he will just go with it. It seems fairly true to when Mitsuki would go to some handshake events… he then separates from Sakuya, sighing to himself as he aligns himself to where Chikage's line would be. Really, he has to continue the act with this asshole? Great. He continues walking toward Chikage, and noticeably, the asshole has the audacity to smirk as he began to take off his glasses. Fine, if he wants to be blind he can sure go ahead.

Mitsuki then finally approaches Chikage, his cheeks flushing as he stares at his face and inspects it-- finally seeing his eyes like this makes Mitsuki think he's more attractive than he thought before. He stammers out, “i-it's so nice to meet you, Saku-san! I'm actually a huge fan!”

Chikage chuckles, and lifts a finger to beckon him over.

Internally, Mitsuki was raging infinitely, but he keeps calm on the outside and obliges. They're in a middle of an act-- the fact he made his heart pound a lot means nothing! Whatever this guy does, he’ll just have to adapt. He leans forward as requested, and more chills shoot down his spine when Chikage rests a finger on his throat. Huh?

The other’s smile grows wider as he runs up his finger up Mitsuki’s neck, stopping just at his chin. He then grabs at it with his thumb, and tilts Mitsuki’s head down slightly. “You’re pretty cute.”

Mitsuki turns completely red, indignant that he did all of that only to call him cute! The nerve of this guy-- Mitsuki bites back his tongue. He can’t break character! He stays silent, hoping his expressions convey enough.

Chikage then turns around, and hollers loudly, “hey, Manager~ I found someone to take backstage.”

Itaru emerges from behind, eyeing Chikage warily as he crosses his arms. “This again? You’re so spoiled, Saku.” He clicks his tongue in what Mitsuki presumed disapproval, but then he does relent to his talent’s whims. “Fine, kid. You’re attending the concert, right?”

Mitsuki nods, sweating profusely when he realizes that he quite can’t break away from Chikage’s grasp on him.

Itaru sighs as he reaches inside his suit to grab something from inside, and then pretends to have a ticket of sorts in his hand. He grabs Mitsuki’s hand, and makes a motion as if he’s transferring the imaginary ticket to him. “Show that to the guard when you come backstage after the live. That guy should tell you where you can meet Saku.”

He bobs his head obediently, taken aback at the fact that he’s able to live out his dreams of talking to his favorite member of SPRINGSTER. Itaru flashes a small smile at him, and then he shoots a glare at Chikage to release Mitsuki.

With a petulant look, Chikage reluctantly lets go. He then winks at Mitsuki and whispers, “I’ll see you later~ I’m really looking forward to it.”

The troupe decided upon skipping the actual concert for obvious reasons, and Tsuzuru tries to make this clear by screaming, “INTERMISSION! Time skip?” He isn’t sure that’s how you handle that sort of thing or if you even should have a time skip in an improv skit or if it should even be this long, but they’re going with it regardless.

Actually, Izumi seems pretty intrigued by the scenario they have going on! _It’s just like a drama, isn’t it? That’s why you’re so enraptured by it? Director! Come on!_ So for now, it seems like she has no intention on stopping them to try out a different scenario…

Well, they have to see through this to the end. They somehow set up a new scene, Tsuzuru standing around and straightening his back as if he’s the guard mentioned by Saku’s manager. The concert has just finished, and Mitsuki has confessed to Sakuya’s character that he’s gotten the chance to see Saku after the live. His friend was exhilarated at the thought, and decided to tag along to offer moral support for as long as he could.

Mitsuki sucks in a breath as Sakuya pats him on the back, and the two of them approach the guard. “This…” Mitsuki begins softly as if something is lodged in his throat, and then clamps his mouth shut as he thrusts the imaginary ticket at the guard.

Immediately, Tsuzuru looks at it with a sense of recognition, and takes it from him. “Saku is this way. Kid, you can’t have your friend tag along. He has to stay here.” He explains gruffly, attempting to look as intimidating as possible. Considering how gentle of a person Tsuzuru seems to be, it’s not quite working-- Mitsuki thinks fondly to himself.

Sakuya gulps, but nods as he backs off. “Have fun, Kai! You have to tell me what happens, okay!? Try to get a selfie with him!” He calls out as he waves his friend off, who’s been immediately grabbed by the guard and forcibly escorted out of the scene.

Tsuzuru stops before where Chikage is sitting on a chair, mimics knocking on the door, and by cue of Chikage grunting, the guard urges Mitsuki inside. Tsuzuru then takes his leave, leaving only the two of them in the scene.

Mitsuki’s character probably wouldn’t be able to contain his nervousness at the prospects of meeting his idol in private. What does he want from him? The first thing he’d want to do is compliment the live. “The live was amazing! You all were super cool up there!”

Chikage smiles, “did you get my special fanservice?”

“S-Special fanservice?” Mitsuki swallows back a gulp, sputtering still as he tries to think back during the live. He did have his eyes on primarily Saku the whole time since that’s his favorite member, but he didn’t notice anything _particularly_ out of the ordinary during the fanservice corner. Sure, there are times when he thought for a second that he was looking straight at him, but he assumed that he was looking at someone else.

… or so how Mitsuki imagined his character, Kai, doing.

“Oh, so you didn’t notice?” Chikage pouts slightly, “I’m hurt, Kai-kun… it can’t be helped, I’ll make sure you remember this time.”

_Oi, Utsuki? I don’t even do this kind of stuff! What kind of idol are you, anyways? Actually, this can get you involved in a scandal?_

Chikage steps closer toward Mitsuki with a smile, and then he starts to lean in for what Mitsuki thinks is a potential kiss. He closes his eyes, bracing for it to come, but instead they’re cut off by a playful and flirtatious whistle coming from Mitsuki’s right.

“S-Should we stop here?” Izumi sputters, her cheeks slightly red from how tense that what is supposed to be a small improv act has become.

Chikage jerks back away from him, “fine with me.”

Mitsuki opens his eyes to see the man with a smirk on his face. “What was all that about? Do you think idols are like that or something?”

He shrugs, “don’t they do these sort of scandalous things under wraps?”

“Sure, if we were in some porno.” Mitsuki hisses, turning on his heel and decides to leave this guy alone. Honestly, he doesn’t want much to do with him-- however, for the duration of their play, he will be helping out as a guest actor so they have no choice _but_ to work together. “I don’t know what your perception of idols are, but you got it all wrong. Sure, some idols go for a more erotic image, but our job as idols are to make people happy and inspire them.”

Chikage raises an eyebrow at Mitsuki’s rant, and lets out a drawn-out sigh. “Huuuh, you’re really passionate, aren’t you?” He then walks toward Mitsuki, ruffling his hair as he passes him to talk with Itaru who’s been staring at him with an unamused expression.

“You’re so unromantic, senpai.”

“Oh? That wasn’t romantic enough?”

Itaru rolls his eyes, and honestly, Mitsuki feels like he understands Itaru perfectly at this moment. Yep, he’s definitely unromantic!

Izumi walks up to Mitsuki with a sheepish smile, “you did great for your first improv, Mitsuki-kun!” She then turns around and looks at everyone else in the room. She then brings her hands together, “you guys are dismissed! Practice is over!”

The troupe begins to filter out of the room, with only Masumi, Sakuya, and Tsuzuru sticking behind with Mitsuki and Izumi.

“Director, that gave me a little more inspiration for the script.” Tsuzuru beams broadly, “I’ll work on it right away! Ah, Mitsuki-san… would you like to have a role in the play? You’re not too busy for it, are you?”

Mitsuki smiles at the thought, wondering if he’ll have enough time to star in another stage play. “I might be able to. Director should ask my manager first, though! If you wanna, you can write in that seventh role.”

“Banri-kun could fill in for Mitsuki-kun’s role if he’s not able to do it,” Izumi remarks thoughtfully, and then gives a thumbs up to Tsuzuru. “I think you should go for it!”

Tsuzuru nods hastily, and gives his thanks and goodbyes as he leaves the practice room. That leaves with Masumi sticking around the Director, and Sakuya surprisingly comes up to him.

“It was really fun acting with you, Mitsuki-san!” Sakuya exclaims with the same glittery eyes he’s had earlier. “Oh, also, do you have time to hang out with me? I wanna talk to you some more!”

Mitsuki takes a moment to check his phone for the time, and he has an hour or so before he has his next job. “Just an hour or so. I’d be happy to though, Sakuya!”

Happy with Mitsuki’s answer, Sakuya hums as he motions for Mitsuki to follow him, and then they find themselves pacing around outside the theatre building. They both take sharp inhales of the fresh spring air, and Sakuya settles down by a tree.

Mitsuki also takes a seat by him, himself pretty satisfied with the pleasant breeze and the overall weather today. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Um, just that Chikage-san isn’t a bad person.” Sakuya twiddles his fingers, although he keeps direct eye contact with Mitsuki. “He’s just that kind of person on the outside. He’s a huge softie on the inside-- he’s like a cranky grandpa!”

Mitsuki snorts, and covers his mouth with his hand to stifle further laughing. “I… can totally see that!” He chokes out before launching into another fit of laughter. “That doesn’t mean he can keep having prejudices like that, though.”

Sakuya laughs, scratching the back of his neck as he agrees. “Yeah, when he first joined, he was really distant and it was hard to get through him. But now we play this coin toss game all the time even though it just started as him messing with me at first.”

“That’s such a grandpa thing to do,” Mitsuki rolls his eyes, “what an old man.” Perhaps more of a grandpa than Yamato is. He then adjusts himself on the ground to make himself more comfortable, since he feels like they might be talking for a while. He doesn’t mind at all, of course! Sakuya is such a sweet kid that he understands why anyone couldn’t help but be nice to him. He deserves only the best of respect.

Sakuya begins to talk about more anecdotes about Chikage, and soon he becomes a bit convinced that he’s not too bad of a guy.

Doesn’t change the fact that he was making such a harsh snap judgement on idols, though. Maybe he’ll forgive him if he apologized for his actions. Maybe.

* * *

After discussing in detail with Sakuya about the guy along with other pointers Sakuya had for theatre and their productions at Mankai, Sakuya has excused himself since he had a part time job to get ready for soon. That also means that Mitsuki should get moving too!

He makes the resolve to go back in the building to at least thank Izumi again for all of her time and letting him interact with the actors and even intrude on practice, but before he can do that, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, his smile faltering when he notices who it is.

“What a disappointed face,” Chikage snorts, “were you expecting someone else?”

Mitsuki rolls his eyes, “what do you want?” Just a bit, he’s hoping for a formal apology from him. Maybe that’s why he’s coming here before Mitsuki is leaving! Sakuya must’ve not been spouting bullshit, maybe there’s a shred of kindness in this guy after all!

“I just wanted to talk about earlier.” Chikage smiles genially, “is that a problem? I’m not running you late, am I?”

Mitsuki blinks, surprised at how gentle his voice sounds right now. He shakes his head, “nah, I still have a bit before my manager comes to pick me up. So?” _An apology, perhaps? Then a promise for some sort of compensation-- make yourself more likeable, dude!_ _Be a decent human being!_

Instead of the apology Mitsuki eagerly awaited, Chikage instead winks. “Don’t be going and falling for my charms now, shortstack. You were so cute and flustered when we were doing improv. That’s not acting, is it?”

 _Never mind, this guy is an asshole and I refuse to like him._ Mitsuki thinks to himself, gnashing his teeth as he glares at Chikage. “You asshole!” He exclaims, curling his right hand into a fist and then thrusting it forward, aiming to knock the glasses off his face.

Almost at lightning speed, Chikage intercepts his fist with his hand, and quite firmly too. “Oh, you should’ve asked if you wanted to hold hands.” He coos with a smirk, “also, you should be less reckless. We’re entertainers, we can’t have either of our pretty faces getting blemished, right?”

Mitsuki bites his lip, clearly shaking with agitation, but unable to voice something without disturbing the rest of the members in the house.

Eventually, Chikage releases his fist and flashes a small smile before turning around again, “then, I’ll see you around, Mitsuki.” Before Mitsuki can protest, he walks off and seems to ignore Mitsuki calling him back over.

“I’d rather not see you again unless you plan on apologizing!” Mitsuki huffs, shaking his head as he checks his phone. He sees a text from Tsumugi that she’s waiting outside, and then he shoves Chikage out of his head as he just heads on out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed sobs i desire more i7 and a3 crossovers bc i love both series dearly (I JUST NEVER HAVE THE BALLS TO WRITE A3 FICS So this is literally my first attempt... lmao)
> 
> happy holidays to you all, and have a great new year!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea)!


End file.
